Dearly Vampire
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Darah.. Kau tahu, aku menginginkannya... Darah.. Berikan aku.. Kau juga ingin kan? Karena kita sama, karena kita satu jiwa.. Meski kau- sang pengkhianat... HiruMamo. Akan diremove jika perlu. Keabalan tingkat wahid. Don't like don't read!


"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" teriaknya, "K-kau bukan manusia!"

"Ya, aku bukan manusia, aku melakukan ini, karena aku adalah—"

"Ka..kau—"

"Kau juga 'kan?"

.

* * *

**Crimson Camellia's**** Present**

"**Dearly **_**Vampire**_**"**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuuke Murata**

_Kinji__rareta Asobi © Ayako Kayasumi_

**.**

**Warning : **

**OOC****, AU, Abal, GJ, PASARAN, sok misterius, timeline Eropa jadul, minim deskrip, etc**

**Akan di REMOVE jika perlu.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

* * *

**OoOoO*******OoOoO**

.

_**Watashi ga umareta imi**_

_**Dareka oshiete..**_

_**Nureta mabuta ni wa**_

_**Anata ga ukabu dake**_

_**Aa watashi wa dare deshou?**_

_**Nee watashi wa dare deshou?**_

.

"Mamori, kau tahu?" Tanya Ako di kantin Sekolah -atau lebih tepatnya Kastil yang dijadikan Sekolah- Deimon siang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori keheranan. Malah bertanya balik, bukannya menjawab.

"Akhir-akhir ini, di kota ini terutama, banyak sekali orang yang menghilang dan mati tanpa sebab yang jelas," kata Ako sok serius.

"Benar! Aku juga dengar hal yang sama!" ucap Sara.

"Ah! Kalian jangan menakut-nakutiku!" ucap Mamori setengah merinding. Sejak kapan hal itu adalah hal yang nyata?

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku menakuti orang terutama sahabatku!" kata Ako, "Tapi benar saja, banyak sekali murid di sekolah Bangsawan ini yang menghilang! Tidak jelas apa penyebabnya."

"Ne.. benar itu," kata Sara menimpali sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang lebih seperti gaun itu.

"Lalu, terakhir, siapa yang menghilang?" Tanya Mamori.

"Hmm… terakhir?" ucap Ako sambil berfikir, "Siapa ya? entahlah, aku lupa!"

"Yah!" ucap Mamori kecewa, "Kalau begitu mana mungkin! Itu cuma gossip!"

"Tidak juga sih," ujar Ako.

"Tapi tidak ada bukti tuh," kata Mamori.

"Tap—"

Mereka berbincang tidak jelas. Jam istirahat memanglah satu-satunya jam dimana mereka bertiga bisa _break_ untuk sesaat. Guru-guru memang terkenal tidak kenal ampun saat mengajar. Harus serius, jadi meski dalam satu kelas, interaksi antar murid jarang sekali terdengar.

"Kau tahu _Vampir?_" bisik-bisik murid di meja sebelah mereka.

"Iya.. Katanya ada _Vampir_ lho, di sekolah ini."

Ako, Sara, dan Mamori dengan seksama mendengarkan bisik-bisik ini. Berharap mendapat Info lebih.

"_Vampir_?" ujar Mamori heran.

"Hn, iya sih. Tapi aku juga bingung," kata Sara, "Kalaupun ada, kenapa tidak ke tempat yang gampang, tidak di sekolah yang ketat ini?"

"Benar juga," ujar Mamori.

"_Vampir _ itu katanya hanya meminum darah bangsawan lho!" bisik-bisik terdengar lagi.

"Astaga," kata Mamori agak frustasi.

"Darah bangsawan," Ako sok menganalisis, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Jangan-jangan, murid-murid yang menghilang itu ulah—"

TINGGG…. TINNGG…

Omongan Ako terpotong. Mamori hanya bisa menatapnya agak kecewa. Dia tidak suka topik itu. Entah kenapa, membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

"Terserahlah!" ucap Mamori, "Yang penting kita bisa masuk kelas dulu sekarang!"

.

.

_Karena, meski dicap Pahlawan.. Kau tetaplah sang Pengkhianat.. Kau juga sama seperti kami.. Kau juga harus hidup seperti kami.._

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

.

**Mana.. Makananku?**

**Bukankah kau sama sepertiku?**

.

"Haah.. Haah.. Hahh…"

"Ma… ri..!"

**Mendesis..**

**Mana.. mana makananku?**

**Mana jatahku?**

**.**

PRAAANGG!

**.**

**Menangkap bau..**

**Aroma darah..**

**Amis..**

**Darah ini..**

**Merah..**

**Aku haus…**

**Aku lapar…**

**Dimana?**

**Datanglah kemari.. Hei mangsaku..**

**Aku menunggumu..**

.

".. Ri.."

"… Mori.."

"MAMORI!"

"A—"

KLAP! Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kekagetan luar biasa, Sara ada disampingnya. Wajahnya khawatir. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Sara menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir namun kini bercampur lega.

"A-ada apa, Sacchun?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau, mengigau, dan tersengal-sengal. Kau kenapa Mamori? Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu sejak tadi," kata Sara.

"A-aku, aku hanya bermimpi buruk," kata Mamori menyadari dirinya berkeringat, bukan keringat biasa, tapi keringat dingin. Kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini, dan dia juga menyadari alur nafasnya yang begitu cepat, seolah baru saja ia berlari dikejar setan.

"Ku-kupikir kau butuh ini," kata Sara menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Mamori. Mamori menerima gelas itu dengan tatapan heran. Air putih yang begitu bening.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku butuh air putih?"

"Karena tadi kau mengigau, kau '_haus_'. Dan kelihatannya kau seperti orang yang terkena '_Dehidrasi_'," ucap Sara tersenyum kecil. Awalnya Mamori hanya tersenyum, namun, ia mengedipkan matanya sekali dan menyadari ada yang janggal pada Sara.

"Kenapa pergelangan tanganmu?" Tanya Mamori keheranan melihat perban yang tebal dan— berantakan, terbalut di sana.

"Ini?" Sara menunjuk perban-perban itu, "Luka, tadi.. gelas yang satu pecah. Mungkin karena aku gemetaran."

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Benar?"

"Ya. Tidur sajalah," kata Sara kembali ke tempat tidurnya, "Selamat tidur, Mamo."

"Selamat tidur juga," kata Mamori sebelum meneguk air di gelasnya dan melihat Sara menghilang di balik selimutnya.

Mamori kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya agak terasa pusing, namun ia tidak peduli. Mata birunya menerawang ke langit-langit Kastil Tua yang menjelma menjadi sekolah itu. Ya… Kastil tua. Mamori menyelami ingatannya tentang Kastil ini.

Dulunya adalah kastil peninggalan kerajaan yang dulu menguasai negerinya, Kerajaan Deathless. Ya, kerajaan _Vampir_. Kerajaan kejam yang nyaris membunuh seluruh rakyatnya. Membunuh dengan kejam, menghisap habis darahnya, dan membuat jasad orang tersebut menjadi debu dan tanpa bersisa apapun. Ah! Tapi itu sudah cerita masa lalu, 400 tahun yang lalu, sekarang rakyat negeri ini sudah kembali damai. Berkat usaha bersama, para _Vampir_ itu berhasil dimusnahkan. Dan sekarang malah timbul gossip kembali kalau ada _Vampir_ baru yang membuat pembunuhan berantai di negeri yang entah sudah beratus tahun lamanya bebas dari jajahan _Vampir_ ini.

_Dan siapakah sang __Vampir itu?_

Mamori memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah diceritai oleh kedua orangtuanya, kalau bukannya tidak mungkin akan ada _Vampir_ setelah 400 tahun berlalu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak percaya. Untuk apa percaya pada hal tabu? Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat? Oh _well_, konyol sekali. Tapi tetap saja, meski Mamori seorang _Lady_, dia tetap saja diembani tugas oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama dia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Ya, Mamori adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Tsukiteru. Kerajaan utama yang menyerang _Vampir_ pada jaman dahulunya hingga mencapai kemerdekaan dan kedamaian.

_Menyebalkan._

Paling tidak itulah yang bisa ia katakan dari status yang dipegangnya. Dari status yang hanya bisa membuatnya susah. Sayangnya, hal itu –_hal yang harus dianut Mamori sebagai seorang Lady_- sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan berubah bagaimanapun, Mamori yakin ia tidak akan bisa merubahnya. Ia terlalu penurut dan mematuhi perintah orang tuanya. Ia tahu itu. Tentu saja, dia _Lady_. _Lady_ dari kerajaan yang dianggap Pahlawan itu. Yep, pahlawan 400 tahun yang lalu. Pahlawan yang sudah puas dimakan rayap. Lapuk dan tidak bersisa.

Mamori menatap bulan dari balik jendelanya. Bulan, seperti nama kerajaannya. Bulan purnama yang putih bersih. Tepatnya pucat. Menatap kesal. Kenapa dosa harus menurun pada anggota keluarga? Apakah dosa tidak bisa berakhir cukup di satu liang kubur saja dan tidak menurun kepada cucu cicit lainnya?

Beberapa _Flashback_ terputar di kepalanya…

.

.

"_Apa kau tahu Mamo__-chan?"_ Tanya Ibunya.

"_Apa itu, Ibunda?"_

"_Kerajaan kita, mungkin juga merupakan pahlawan sekaligus pendosa."_

.

.

Mamori menutup matanya, mengingat percakapannya dengan Ibunya waktu itu. Percakapan yang membuka seluruh tabir Kenyataan seorang Pahlawan waktu itu.

.

.

_Siapa sangka, kalau ternyata, kerajaan Tsukiteru juga memiliki aib…_

.

.

"_Kenapa bisa begitu, Ibunda?"_

"_Karena kita, adalah __**Pengkhianat**__…"_

.

.

_Jika ternyata, mereka pulalah pemanggil, sekutu, dan sekaligus pengkhianat Kerajaan Deathless__._ Dan tanpa disadari, setetes darah _Vampir_ Deathless, meski hanya setetes, telah mengalir di dalam tubuh mungil seorang Gadis yang beranjak menjadi seorang _Lady_.

Mamori menahan hasratnya untuk mengambil pisau dan mengiris tangannya sendiri. Dia seorang _Lady_. Ya, _Lady_. Tidak boleh. Seorang _Lady_ harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada para orang yang ada di bawahnya. Ya, sebagai pemimpin masa depan kerajaan Tsukiteru.

Ia kembali menatap Bulan dan berpuas mengutuknya dalam hati. Dan jika bulan itu bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, apakah ia boleh memperoleh sedikit Kebahagiaan dan kebebasan?

_Ya, hanya itu.. Hanya itu yang ia minta…_

_Permintaan seorang pengkhianat…_

_._

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa, Mamori?" Tanya Ako keheranan melihat sahabatnya itu. Pucat. Wajahnya sepucat rembulan tadi malam.  
"Tidak," Mamori mengelak. Merapikan seragam –mungkin lebih pantas disebut gaun- sekolahnya.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa," kata Ako tidak yakin. Tadi malam saja, kata Sara, Mamori melakukan hal yang aneh, mengigau tidak jelas dalam mimpinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Mamori tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan orang di depannya.

Ako mengupas apelnya. Sambil berfikir betapa anehnya sahabatnya hari ini.

SRET!

"OUCH!" erang Ako mendapati jarinya berdarah gara-gara pisau apelnya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ako?" Tanya Mamori sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mencoba menyeka luka itu.

.

.

**Darah?**

.

.

DEG!

.

**Kau ada disini?**

**Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…**

**.**

**Darah..**

**Aku ingin..**

**Merah.. lembut.. dan kental..**

**Aku ingin darah itu..**

**.**

**Aku menemukanmu..**

**Aku menemukanmu..**

**Karena kita satu jiwa..**

**Meski hanya setetes darah..**

**Kita adalah orang yang sama-sama meratapi nasib**

**Kerajaan kita…**

**.****  
Darah..**

.

DEG!

Mamori mencubit lengannya sendiri. Mengangkat kesadarannya ke permukaan. Selalu saja. Selalu saja mengganggu dirinya setiap melihat benda merah menjijikkan ini. Benar-benar, selalu saja, seperti ada yang bicara di dalam kepalanya.

_Ya, karena, meski hanya setetes…_

"Mamori_-chan_, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ako, melihat Mamori yang tadi sedikit melamun.

"T-tidak!" ucap Mamori segera membalut luka di tangan Ako dengan sapu tangannya. Keringat tetes demi tetes ada di pelipisnya yang putih seperti porselen itu. Wajahnya memucat.

_Dia tetap bagian dari Deathless..__ dan juga Tsukiteru.._

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ako lagi dengan tidak yakin. Ekspresi Mamori-lah yang memaksanya bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

.

.

NYUT!

Kepala Mamori seperti dihantam batu. Berat. Pusing. Tidak nyaman.

.

.

"Benarkah?"  
"Tidak, sudahlah!" kata Mamori menggiring sahabatnya –dan mungkin dirinya sendiri— menuju ruang kesehatan terdekat. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit tak tertahankan. Sejak melihat _darah_ itu.

DEG!

**Darah..**

**Ayolah..**

**Setetes saja…**

**Seperti yang ada di dalam tubuhmu…**

**Karena kita sama…**

.

DEG! Mamori memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Mamori?" Ako mulai khawatir. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangannya begitu perih, tapi sepertinya membiarkan gadis di sebelahnya seperti ini akan lebih menyakitkan.

Mamori berusaha menahan kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. Sambil membawa Ako menuruni tangga.

"Mamori, kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Mamori bergumam. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Apa? Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?

.

**Darah…**

**Aku menginginkannya..**

**Kau juga, bukan?**

.

"Mamori!" pekik Ako menghentikannya, "Berhentilah! Ini hanya luka kecil! Pikirkan dirimu! Kau bis—"

_Meski hanya setetes…_

Belum sempat Ako menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mamori jauh lebih dulu limbung. Kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat itu mereka ada di tangga yang tingginya kurang lebih 7 meter. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Mamori jatuh dari sana?

"MAMORI!" pekik Ako tak sempat menarik sahabatnya. Panik. Orang-orang di bawah juga sempat terlihat, semuanya Panik. Ya, tentu saja. Disana terlalu tinggi dan—

_Meski hanya setetes…_

DUASH!

Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam meloncat dari atas, tepat meraih gadis itu sebelum jatuh terguling di tangga. Dan meloncat lagi hingga ke lantai dasar. Semuanya terdiam, diselimuti keheningan. Tercium bau mawar yang segar dari setiap nafas orang itu. Tapi, jika dilihat, mawar yang pantas bagi orang itu bukanlah mawar merah yang merekah merona. Indah. Tetapi, mawar Hitam. Yang menandakan kematian.

Mamori mencoba sedikit membuka matanya, sesaat setelah mencium bau mawar itu. Ia hanya sempat melihat mata yang tajam dan dengan aksen yang tipis, terlihat sedikit, bola mata berwarna hijau toska. Namun ia tak sanggup lagi. Dan kembali tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Orang itu menyeringai sembari memamerkan taring-taring putihnya yang panjang.

.

.

"Kekeke," mata toska pria itu bersinar. Dan kau akan melihatnya lebih jelas apabila memperbesar gambar dirinya berkali-kali lipat.

Dia menyeringai, "Aku menemukanmu, _Fuckin' Lady_…"

.

.

_Dia tetaplah seorang __**pengkhianat**__…_

.

.

_**Aa**__**.. watashi wa dare deshou?**_

_**Nee.. watashi wa dare deshou?**_

_**Dearly?**_

.

.

* * *

*****Tebeceee*****

* * *

.

**A/N**** : **Ah, HiruMamo. Romance-nya gak terlalu terasa disini, saia udah lama banget gak bikin HiruMamo lagi. Dan Judul juga bener-bener abal deh kayaknya? Kasih tau kalo salah, Please. Ini data lama yang saya coba kembangin (dan begonya tepat saat lagi kena WB gini). Deskripnya minim amit pula. Hadaw. =.=

Oke, saia nyadar ini pasaran banget ya. Tapi saia gak mau dibilang ngeplagiat ato apa. Dan saia minta ripyunya, pantes gak buat dilanjutin nih cerita (sejujurnya saia bingung nih cerita pada akhirnya bakal kemana). Saya akan meremovenya jika perlu.

Dan jika dilanjutinpun, saya akan ngapdet fic ini paling nggak hanya 2-4 minggu sekali. Pilihannya hanya ada dua dan tergantung pada Readers :

**KEEP**** + UPDATE or DELETE**

.

**So, ****Mind to Review?**


End file.
